


You want control, I disapprove

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is NOT sex-repulsed, Alastor is a demon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel is a literal angel, Angels and Demons AU, Bottom Angel, Corruption, Dominant Alastor, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Top Alastor, Whining, literally just an excuse for smut thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel is a (literal) angel and Alastor is, well, a demon.Maybe they should have told each other that...
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 328





	You want control, I disapprove

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so before we get into this  
> Angels appearance in this fic is NOT a spider demon thing. It's more based on the human artwork seen here: https://hazbinhotel.fandom.com/wiki/Angel_Dust/Gallery?file=IMG_20190912_105540.jpg  
> Alastor is still a demon and all smiles! Although he is still Ace, due to him being in a trusting and romantic relationship with Angel, he feels he can still indulge in sexual pleasure every now and then. I really tried to research so much about ace identities and im so sorry if i get anything wrong ><
> 
> IF THERE ARE ANY NAME ERRORS ITS BC THIS WAS A BTS FIC DRAFT FROM LIKE 2016. I tried to edit them all but i may have missed one or two >< pls feel free to point them out!
> 
> its been a hot minute since i've written anything, so please enjoy! I used to write for BTS and DBH fandom, along with some others years ago, so i'm very rusty ! I hope you guys like it
> 
> sorry for the fat para heres the fic

The way they met was... _unconventional_ to say the least.  
  
It started with a simple “Can I help you?”, hissed in Angels direction. The angel had turned his head, soft pure white hair shimmering in the rays of sunlight beating down on the two.

“...Am I bothering you?” The ethereal being had asked, taking a seat on the soft, dewy grass below. The wind whistled in the trees, like whispers of the ancients telling them stories of mystery and wonder. The demon rolled his eyes, before sitting down in front of the being too.

“What if you are?”

Angel tilted his head, lopsided grin on his face as he leant back on his hands. “Then I guess you’ll have to find someone else to help you study, toots.”

The angel had been tasked with helping the terrifying demon get his marks up for english and home economics by the Head. Neither of the two knew the other was supernatural. They figured they were dealing with just another human, and the topic of angels or demons had never cropped up before. They had shared a class and hit it off with ease, although their relationship was a little tense at first. Angel was a little too forward and eager to please, and Alastor was a little too standoffish, but the two made it work and eventually, they were inseperable. Graduating college had never been so easy, and Alastor owed most of it to his angelic best friend.

The two had been close since, with Alastor moving in with Angel just after they had graduated from university together. They shared an apartment right in the heart of the city, near to both the bustling night life Angel thrived in and the quiet ponds and gentle bakeries Alastor loved visiting.

_ Speaking of bakeries, shouldn’t Alastor be back by now? _

Angel checked the clock on the wall, its golden hands moving slowly as the minutes passed by. A newspaper fluttered softly on the table by the balcony, window open to let the soft autumn breeze in. A soft melody played from a few apartments away, and Angel knew it was probably Miss Magne practicing her piano again.  _ He should be here soon. The bakery isn’t far away _ .  Whilst the two had been living together, their relationship had become somewhat… _confusing_. They were more than just friends now. They shared sweet kisses on the balcony in the moonlight glow on a soft summer eve, stars dotting the sky and narrating their story. Angel would never have pinned Alastor as a romantic, as he never showed affection in public like Angel did. He never had a partner throughout college or university, whereas Angel was with a new partner more times than he changed his clothes. Not very angel-like, but it wasn’t like God watched his every move, right?

_ Right? _

A soft chime sounded, and Angel lifted his head to the door at the sound of it swinging open. “Welcome back~!” Angel exclaimed, taking the bag from Alastor with a smile. The demon flashed a wide grin back, before taking his shoes off by the door.  “Angel dear, it was way too chilly outside. We should stay in and relax today! Would you like to cuddle instead?”

Angels light pink eyes widened. Alastor never suggested things like that. Normally, he preferred to hit the town and explore. Secret gardens and bookshops were never Angels gig but he put up with it.  “Alastor, are you going _soft~?”_

Alastor scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous! I think living with you has changed me a lot. Some of the things I do has rubbed onto you too!”

Angel raised an eyebrow, and Alastor motioned to the males clothing. “Angel, you’re wearing fishnets and ripped jeans.  _ And  _ a crop top. If high school you saw you now, they would have a heart attack. All you wore back then was long sweaters and jeans.” Pouting, Angel had to agree.  


The little things Alastor did, Angel had indeed picked up on. It started with an appreciation of metal music (which was very much banned in Heaven), but then turned into band posters on the wall, ripped clothing and even dying his once golden hair electric blue, bright pink and currently platinum blond. He even wore thick eyeliner sometimes. However, the opposite was also true. Alastor wore softer clothing, and once suggested adopting a few kittens from the shelter a while ago. He had picked up cooking and knitting as Angel had enjoyed and taught him, and he loved nothing more than bringing Angel into his arms after a long hard day’s work and kissing his cheeks until they fell fast asleep.  
  
Everything was fine, until one day it wasn’t.  
  
Their parents did everything they could to separate the two supernatural beings. Angels parents were pure angel, whilst Alastors were pure demon. They knew of each other and tried desperately to push them to date within their species. Watching the two together made them sick. It was unnatural for their kind to mix. So together, they devised a plan.  


“Al! Are you ready?”  


Angel asked as they stood outside the door to his parents’ house. They had suggested a dinner together, for them to meet Alastor and get to know him. They weren't very supportive of the fact he was with a man, but Angel gave them the benefit of the doubt and thought they had gotten used to it. He had no idea they knew he was a demon though. Angel didn’t know himself! Alastor shuffled from foot to foot, watching a stray cat run along the fence and jump into a pile of dead leaves at the end of the driveway.  


“Ready.”  


Opening the door, Angel smiled softly and called “Mom! Dad! we’re here!” The house hadn’t changed much since he was a kid. It had photos of them all at various locations, playing together or smiling for the camera. Alastor wasn’t perceptive enough to realise that in most of the family photos, Angel had fluffy white wings or a halo.

“Honey, we’re in the living area. We have someone we want you to meet.”

Angel didn’t like that tone. He hesitated, shuffling on his feet slightly. Alastor picked up on the distress his partner was feeling and held onto his hand tightly. “It’s okay, darling! I’m sure it’s no one important.”

Making their way into the living room, Alastor was floored to see his  _ parents  _ standing in the living room, black ripped wings and fangs on display. The look in their eyes was pure  _ evil _ , and Alastor knew what this was instantly. His dark red eyes flickered to Angels parents and saw pure white wings and golden halos.

His boyfriend was an angel.

“Angel, these are Alastors parents. We wanted you to know that what you’re both doing is wrong. Not only is it a sin to date a man but...you’re natural enemies.” Angels mother had spoken, tone sickly sweet, and Alastor felt sick to his stomach .

Angel knew then that he was dating a demon. He had been taught about them a lot when he was in the heavens as a child. He was taught that they were evil, disgusting vermin that should be hated at all costs. Angel didn’t believe in that. He was a being that believed everyone, no matter who they are, deserves a chance at love. Or a good fuck. Wow he  _ really  _ shouldn’t have been an angel.

“See? Aren’t you going to leave him and find a pretty demon girl, Alastor? Now you know he’s a prissy little angel?”

He couldn’t explain why he did what he did next, but Alastor figured _'Out of love'_ was a good enough explanation.

He turned around, grabbed Angels body and shoved it into the wall. The paintings on the wall vibrated with fury matching their parents own, but the two beings didn’t care. All it took was one look at each other, before they were viciously at each other’s lips, tongues meeting and teeth clashing as each male fought for dominance over the other. Angel naturally let Alastor win, and let his arms be pinned above his head as he melted into the kiss.

“Angel! You’re an… _ angel... _ ” Alastor mumbled, watching Angels sinfully plump lips part as he let out a soft breath.

“And you’re a  _ demon _ . That’s so  _ hot _ ...” It seemed the two had forgotten they were in front of their parents, but as they remembered they took one look at the mixed horror and dejection on their faces and burst out laughing. “Sorry guys. I gotta go bang my boyfriend. It was nice to see you though!” Angel smirked, watching as his mother turned away and his dads face grew red with fury. Alastor grinned mischievously whilst looking at his parents.

“What he said!”

\--

It was a race home, and neither one of them wanted to be last.

They had nothing to hide from each other now. Alastor allowed his horns to show through his red hair. Thick deer-like antlers that made him look so much  _ hotter. _ Angel was in awe as he watched Alastors fangs come through, and his torn black wings stretched and wriggled free. “Your turn.” Alastors voice sounded deeper, the usual cheery radio voice replaced by a thick accented one. Angel felt his body melt as he nodded. Full white wings soon appeared on his back, the feathers soft as snow and practically glimmering in the light. The halo soon appeared on his head, and Alastor was  _ so  _ in love. He thought it would never be possible for someone like him.

“I want to taint you, my angel. Let me show you what a demon can do to you.”

Angel shivered at Alastors tone, a coy smile on his plump lips. “You’ve already tainted me, babe...Turning me into a  _ bad boy  _ just like you~” The angel teased once in the safety of their shared bedroom. The light was flicked on by Angel, whilst Alastor quickly pushed a bag full of snacks off the bed.

Alastor was sat cross-legged on the bed, watching as Angel shed his shirt. The soft milky skin of the angel was revealed, Alastor unable to help the subconscious lick of his lips at the thought of how Angel would taste. The two had never really gone this far, but tonight, both beings wanted to go all the way.  T he demon pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the little pile that Angel had started with his shirt. The air in the room was stifling almost, and Angel just wanted to get his hands on his ethereal boyfriend. Alastor wasn’t faring any better. “My darlin'…Come here. I want to corrupt you so bad. Taint my pretty lil' angel and make sure you’ll never be allowed through the gates of Heaven again.”

Both Angel nor Alastor cared much for Heaven. They cast their angels out for the slightest mistake or sin, not giving them a chance of redemption and sending them to the very depths of Hell. Hell was a lot more lenient. No matter what you did, you were always welcome. Even angels that had sinned had rankings in Hell. After all, Lucifer was once the very being that Angel was now.

“Here…Look. I’m all yours to corrupt~ I don’t give a fuck about Heaven.  _ Fuck  _ Heaven. Hell seems  _ so much nicer  _ if it’s with you~” Angels tongue dripped pure sin, and from an outsider’s perspective Angel probably sounded like the demon here. Eyes widening in surprise before he caught himself, Alastor grinned, allowing his fangs to poke through, tongue flicking over the piercing sharp teeth.

“Come, Doll. Let me ruin you,” Alastors voice reached Angels ears, and Angel obeyed instantly. How could he not? Alastor being this… _ into  _ things was a welcome surprise. Shuffling quickly out of his jeans and tights, Angel allowed himself to be pulled into his lovers grasp. Sharp teeth were pressed against his neck, and before he knew it, Alastors fangs punctured his neck. Red blood dripped down the pale skin, and Alastor chuckled lowly at the gasp Angel released.

“Can you hear that, dollface? I think it’s the sound of the Heavens crying out for the angel they just lost. You belong to Hell now, cher. All ours…” The demons voice was thick with lust, and the angel let out a soft gasp as the trail of blood was left to stain his chest, until the demon finally decided to clean him up.

“All yours. I’m all yours. None of the other demons could ever have me. Just you, Al. Promise,” Angel gasped, digging his nails into Alastors shoulders as he felt a hot wet tongue lave over his nipple. _Where the hell did he learn to do this shit?!_ Oh, right,  _ Hell. _ Alastors teeth gently grazed the sensitive nub, tongue returning to draw little patterns over it. Angel was drowning in the overwhelming pleasure, and he didn’t think it could get any better. Until it did. Alastors hands had moved to grip Angels thighs and spread them, exposing all of the angel to himself. Fingers danced on shivering flesh, and Alastor chanced a look up at the angel beneath him.

He was beautiful. His wings were spread beneath him, twitching ever so slightly. Their bright white colour had started to fade a little, pink heart shapes glowing brightly. Both knew what would happen to Angel once the two consummated their relationship. Once an angel commits a cardinal sin, they belonged to Hell. Lucifer would strip them of their angelic title and give them a new one. Demon. An angels wings would turn a deep purple, different from the jet black of normal demons. Their halo would remain, but it would too turn like their wings. Fangs would come through and it wouldn’t be long before they served Lucifer.

“Angel…You’re going to be a demon! Just like me. Well, a little weaker. But prettier than all the other demons.”

“A fallen angel is usually said to be the prettiest type of demon. But I agree. I would be the prettiest,” Angel smirked, tightening his hold on Alastors shoulders. The demon hummed, leaning in to press his lips to the angels as he busied himself with ridding himself of his pants and underwear. Angels lips tasted of sin, dripped with temptation and already Alastor knew which overlord Angel would serve under. Valentino, otherwise known to humans as Asmodeus. Demon of lust. Now that Alastor thinks about it, Asmodeus sounded a lot scarier than _Valentino._

“You’re the prettiest angel I’ve ever seen, but you’ll make an even hotter demon, doll,” Alastor hummed as he pulled away, pushing his clothes on the floor and reaching for his length. He had no idea why lust was suddenly consuming him. He never felt this way about anyone before. Angel watched as Alastor took himself in his hand, a soft grin appearing on his lips. Even like this, Angel radiated purity and innocence. Alastor knew it was a lie. Underneath his cute exterior, Angel was a little harlot, eager to be touched.  _ Valentino will love him _ . Angel let out a quiet whine, reaching for the lube he kept in his drawer and tossing it to him.

“You know how to use that, right?” Angel asked, tilting his head. Alastor rolled his eyes and nodded in assent, taking the lube and popping the cap. As he lathered up his fingers, Alastor chanced a look up at Angels halo. Sure enough, it was now a light shade of purple. It still shone brightly, but Alastor thought that this colour was a lot better on him than  _ holy gold _ . He pushed a finger inside of Angels hole, watching his face for any signs of pain or discomfort. There were none, so he added a second and began the stretch.

“A-ah…Wow…Just with your fingers it feels so good…” Angel hummed, looking up at Alastor with those big  _ doe _ eyes of his. Alastor felt his heart falter, and he returned the smile that Angel was giving him. He was truly in love with the corrupted angel below him. Angel let out a breathy sigh, allowing his legs to fall open a little wider to allow the male in between his legs better access. Two fingers went up to three, and Angel winced when he felt Alastors sharp claws graze against his prostate. It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, but Angel couldn’t control himself any longer.

“Al- Fuck just- Fucking fuck me!” Angel was growing impatient, eyes scrunched shut and wriggling around. If Alastor hadn’t had Angels leg in his free hand, he’d have been kicked right off the bed. The demon let his fingers trail up to Angels thigh, trying to both tease yet relax the male below him. Angel was having none of it, pouting and bucking his hips eagerly. “Come on! Al,  _ please _ …”

“Very well. Since you’ve been  _ so good _ .” Alastor removed his fingers from inside of the pushy angel and wiped them briefly on the sheets.  _ Those would have to be cleaned later _ . His attention was soon on Angel, now cross-legged on the bed as he gave a sly smile up at Alastor.

“You’re uh, y’know…ready for this shit right?” Angel asked, reaching up to pull Alastor slightly closer to him. His head connected with his shoulder, and he closed his eyes instantly. Alastor always reminded him of home, musky pine scent mixed with vanilla that Angel could never get enough of. Alastor allowed a gentle smile to grace his features. Angel didn’t show a lot of feelings often, despite being an angel, so it was a welcome change. He felt a hand gently slide over his shoulder, and Alastor let out a breathy laugh.

“Angel, my love, I promise I’m ready for this. Are you?”

Angel snorted loudly and flashed a smirk in Alastors direction. “Ready? Toots, I was  _ born  _ ready for this shit.”

With only a roll of his eyes as an answer, Alastor moved Angel aside to lay on the bed, focused on Angels face. “If you’re so ready, you wouldn’t mind starting it off?” He asked, eyes emanating a fierce red glow. Angel visibly gulped but nodded all the same. He was no chicken. Crawling over the other male until he was straddling his lap, Angel hesitated.

“Y’know, I’m …y’know, glad I can do this shit with you-”

“Angel, are you going soft?”

Angel frowned and lightly punched Alastor in the side. Trust Alastor to use his previous words against him. With a haughty flick of his hair, Angel lifted his hips slowly to position the others length against his hole. It took a few moments, but Angel finally plucked up the courage to sink down on it. It was… _ Impressive _ to say the least. Angel had sinned a fair few times in his college days, but nothing could compare to the intensity of doing  _ this  _ with someone that he loved.  _ Oh wow _ . Angel paused for a second, heart thumping in his ears as his eyes widened slightly.  _ I fucking  _ **_ love  _ ** _ Alastor.  _

The redhead beneath him was holding his breath but remained composed on the outside. He didn’t want to give Angel the satisfaction of seeing him come undone so quickly. Once he bottomed out inside the angel, he reached up to place his hands gently on his hips, careful not to pierce his skin with his sharp claws. He watched intently as Angels expression shifted from eager to something a little…softer? "Cher, how are you feeling?” He asked, fingers drumming light patterns on Angels tapered waist. Angel let out a small huff, nodding once.

“Yeah Al, Just a little, uh…full.” Angel allowed a small smile to appear on his face. That sated Alastor for the time being, now focusing back on the task at hand. Angel felt one of the hands on his waist move down to grasp one of his thighs, and he couldn’t help but be embarrassed by the flush of pink that dusted his cheeks. Alastor snorted in humor. Trust Angel to be brazen about sitting on his cock yet blush at the tender touch to his thigh.

A few more seconds passed before Angel mustered the strength to lift himself half way, before sinking back down again, releasing a shaky moan at the feeling of Alastor filling him. He placed both of his hands against the demons chest, using it as leverage to begin a steady pace of riding him. Angel was moaning loudly, unable to keep quiet whilst Alastor was silent aside from the escaped grunt or two. It was frantic yet romantic, the way Angel roughly slammed his ass down on Alastors cock as Alastor reached over to take one of Angels hands in his own. It didn’t take long before Alastor felt the pace grow out of sync, tempo slowing down yet speeding up at random intervals. He let his gaze shift upward to glance at Angel, halting him as he saw the male struggling a little to keep the fast movements up.

“Angel, lay back for me. Let’s finish you off, darling.”

Angel whimpered at Alastors deep tone, nodding almost instantly and lifting himself with a shaky sigh. He winced a little at the crude ‘pop’ of Alastors length leaving him momentarily but chanced a smile when he heard Alastors soft laugh at his expression. Long legs moving as gracefully as they could whilst shaking, Angel moved to lay beside the demon as he shifted, watching him move fluidly to end up between his legs.

“Would you like to cum with me inside of you, Doll?”

Angel shivered and his eyes widened.  _ Jeez _ . He  _ definitely  _ wasn’t expecting words like that to come out of Alastors mouth ever, let alone now. Alastor had certainly changed a lot over the years. Although Angel knew Alastor was disinterested in sex usually, he felt his heart swell at the knowledge that he was being given this chance with his partner. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth.

“Uh- Yeah that’d be… _nice_ …”  _ How awkward could you get, Angel? _ Alastor laughed loudly, breaking through Angels intermittent cringe session as he placed his large hands on Angels thighs.

“As you wish, my love! I’m going to go back in now, okay?” The demon wanted to make sure Angel was comfortable and on board with this, even if it was him doing this for the first time and breaching his comfort zone. He received a nod from the angel, so lined himself back up and pushed in. There was a little resistance from the male below him, so Alastor lifted one of Angels legs slightly, helping him to hook it over his shoulder so he could place slight kisses to the pale skin there. Angel seemingly relaxed at the ministrations, so Alastor continued to push into him.

Once he bottomed out, Angel was a mess. His fluffy blond hair was tousled, fanning around the pillow to create an almost halo-like effect.  _ Ironic.  _ His eyes were hazy and a little unfocused, but Alastor helped bring him back to earth with a gentle thrust inside of him. Angel mewled, eyes returning to focus on Alastors face as he felt a flurry of thrusts hit him, rubbing against his prostate with every hit. “Al! Fuckin’  _ god _ , Right there!” Angels voice was high and whiny, but he knew Alastor wouldn’t tease him for it. The demon nodded once and continued his thrusts with pinpoint accuracy, getting wilder and more out of rhythm as he drew closer to his release.

“Angel my darling, Are you almost there? Won’t you be a good boy and just  _ let go _ .”

  
Angel let out one final whine before his hips bucked up and he released, hot white strings covering his stomach. Alastor watched the show, before he could hold on no longer. He leaned over Angel, pressing his face into his neck before letting out a groan as he spilled inside of Angel. The two lay together until they felt they could finally move, Angel panting into bright red hair whilst Alastor caught his breath against Angels shoulder.  


Alastor was the first to move, kneeling up to slowly pull out of Angel, trying not to cause discomfort. It worked mostly, ony garnering a small whine of protest from him. “Are you alright? That was…something,” Alastor mused, moving around the room to get a washcloth from the bathroom and a set of fresh clothes for the two. Angel remained in the same position on the bed, fully aware of how crude it looked.  


“Yeah, jus’ a little sore. But it was good! And I get to be a demon now!” Angel grinned, motioning to the halo above his head. The once-golden disc was now a deep purple, and Alastor suspected his wings would be next to change. It was happening quicker than normal due to his status as a powerful demon. He imagined Angel would be pleased to hear that his partner had a high rank in hell. Alastor tuned out Angels rambling about Hell whilst he cleaned the two up and got them ready for bed. He only caught the end of what Angel was saying.

  
“…so what type of demon d’ya think I’ll be?”  


Ah yes, demon type. Most souls sent to Hell changed physically, and usually the fallen angels were the most drastic. Alastor looked Angel up and down before a wide grin graced his features once more.  


“With your long limbs and cunning attitude, you’d be best suited to an arachnid!”  


“A spider?”  


“Indeed! A slutty spider demon. Don’t you think it sounds good?”  


“Y’know…I think I can get used to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter and chat to me! - @spvderbvtch  
> Feel free to request in the comments <3


End file.
